


Teen Wolf Imagines

by heyitskatrina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitskatrina/pseuds/heyitskatrina
Summary: Always Be With YouPairing(s): Derek x Sister!Reader, Malia x Cousin! Reader, Pack x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

Hey!   
These imagines are all taken from my Tumblr @silvxrteenwxlfimgxgines


	2. Derek Hale (Hale!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always Be With You
> 
> Pairing(s): Derek x Sister!Reader, Malia x Cousin! Reader, Pack x Reader

The moment Derek saw his older sister Y/N step in front of him and 4 gunshots were fired; his world stopped. The pack was currently running from dead pool assassins in the Beacon Hills Reserve. When the now-oldest Hale child’s knees hit the ground, the McCall pack went straight after the assassins while Derek wrapped his arms around his sister’s torso, cradling her in his lap.

“You idiot, why did you do that?!” He cried in frustration. Y/N looked up at him and ran her thumb over his cheek to wipe away his tears, only for more to slide down.

“You’re my little brother” She smiled. “It’s my job to protect you” Her hand falling to her stomach, quickly being covered by her own blood. This grabbed Derek’s attention and tried to add pressure to his sister’s wounds, blood seeping through his fingertips. After knocking out the last assassin, Scott looked over to Derek, seeing Y/N in his arms which reminded him of Allison. The area was quiet except for sobs and whispers that were being exchanged between the two wolf-borns. Malia didn’t notice she was crying until Stiles pulled her into a tight embrace. It pained her to see another one of her family members die, especially Y/N who was like a sister more than a cousin.

“We can get you to Deaton’s, uh w-we can-”Before Derek could finish, he was cut off by Lydia’s scream followed by police sirens. This made Derek both more sad and stressed that he couldn’t do anything to help his sister.

“Hey, don’t be sad Der, you know I don’t like it when you’re sad” Even though she was dying, Y/N still smiled; only to cough, blood dribbling down her chin, her breath quickening.

~Y/N’s POV~

They say when you’re about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. I guess that’s true. I remember seeing Derek when he was born; same with Cora. Playing with Laura, meeting Paige, everything after the fire was done with Laura and Derek. I remember finding out about Malia’s past, seeing multiple people die, only to live again. It pains me to see my only little brother cry, to cause him more pain in his life. Using all my strength, I reach for the chain around my neck and rip it off, placing the necklace in Derek’s hand.

“Der, I-I just wan-want you to..to know that I’ll alwa-always b-be with y-you here” I said, pointing to his heart and giving him a smile.

“Oh god Y/N, don’t leave me, please we-Cora and I need you.”

“It’s ok Der, you’re all grown up, it’s up to you now” Rubbing his cheek before my arm fell,slipping into the darkness and looking to the stars, Derek’s pleas fading.

I’m coming mom.


	3. Derek Hale

"So you're going to have a kid? There's going to be a mini Derek or Y/N running around?!" Lydia squealed.

"What are you going to name it?" Scott asked.

"Well it really depends on the gender." Y/N stated, leaning into Derek.

"If it's a girl we were thinking Laura or Kendra." Derek said, wrapping an arm around Y/N while looking at the pack.

"What about Stiles?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles isn't even a girl name Stiles." Kira sighed, rubbing her forehead, causing the pack to giggle.

"Fine! Then if it's a boy you're going to name it after me right? Stiles?" Stiles said, pointing to himself.

"Stiles, I don't think they would want to name their kid after you." Malia sighed, flicking Stiles' head.

"So what are you going to do if it's a boy?" Scott interrupted.

"Well," Y/N started,"We were thinking either Caden or-"

"Stiles?!" Stiles butted in again causing both Derek and Y/N to glare at him, both of their eyes glowing.

"We are not naming it Stiles!" they roared, causing the young boy to flinch while the pack roared in laughter.

"Fine!" He huffed, crossing his arms an pouting like a child.

\- Read more at: http://scl.io/wOptmxxi#gs.XK1OpVk


	4. Derek Hale

Derek walked through the front door of the house, setting his car keys into the bowl that rested on the table by the front door. Walking through the hallway, he opened the closet that was on the left and hung his coat up, next to the others that varied in size, and color and placed his shoes on the rack that was on the floor. Derek set down his workbag onto the bench that sat up against the wall and walked into the office that was down the hall. Leaning against the doorway, he looked at the H/C girl who sat in rolling chair at the desk, hair pulled into a messy ponytail as she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. Clearing his throat, Y/N spun around to face her husband.  
"Watcha' working on today?" He asked, taking a step forward to peek at the papers that laid on the lightbox that rested on the white desk.  
"Just inking the illustrations for the graphic novel version of Lydia's book, well, the first one at least. I swear if that girl comes out with a 7th book I'm going to die." She groaned, leaning back into her chair as Derek looked at the half-inked figures.  
"I like it." He commented, placing a kiss on Y/N's lips. "What's up with the kids?"  
"Well, Laura is in her room reading and Caden said he needed to tell you something. He's in the backyard on the deck." She sighed, wrapping her arms around her husband, burying her head into the crook of his neck.  
"What does he have to talk about?" He asked, pressing a kiss into her H/V hair.  
"Mmpf." She mumbled into his dress shirt.  
"You know I know when you're lying right?" He chuckled.  
"And I know when you're lying." She whispered into his ear. "Go see your son."  
"Ok ok, you have fun." He said, straightening himself before waking out of the room to the kitchen where the backdoor was. Looking through the clear glass that had the blinds pulled to one side, Derek saw the familiar H/C boy who sat on the edged of the deck, tennis ball in hand as he threw it out for the family dog Bullet to catch. Sliding open the door, Derek stepped out, not caring that he was wearing only his socks. Hearing the door open, Caden waited until the footsteps were right next to him and the figure sat down.  
"Hey dad." He mumbled, chucking the ball out farther than normal.  
"Hey bud, your mom said you had to tell me something?" Derek asked rubbing his son's back.  
"I, uh, yea. I do" Caden said, tilting his head to look at Derek. "Dad?"  
"Hmm?" Derek hummed, scratching Bullets' neck as the dog panted.  
"Did you- did you always know that you liked girls?" He asked shyly.  
"I think so, why?" Derek said, looking at Caden.  
"I-I think I like both girls and boys." He squeaked.  
"Caden," Derek sighed, looking at the ground between his legs as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"I knew this was a mistake." The young boy whispered.  
"Caden," Derek said more firmly, turning Caden's shoulder so they were looking at each other. "I don't care, you're still my son."  
"So, you're ok with this?" He asked.  
"Of course, you're still the same boy that was here 12 years ago."  
"Oh god, thank you." He muttered, lunging towards Derek for a hug.  
"You still have to stay home on full moons though." Derek reminded, wrapping his arms around his son tighter.  
"Daad." Caden whined.  
Y/N smiled when she saw Derek and Caden hug. Of course she knew what Caden had to say, and she did know that Derek wouldn't mind.  
"So, did you know about this?" Derek asked, looking over Caden's shoulder at Y/N.  
"I knew for days," She said softly, walking over to the pair after closing the door. "But we wanted to wait to tell you." Sitting down criss-crossed, she wrapped her arms around Caden and rested her head on his shoulder. Hearing the door open once more followed by the small patter of feet, the trio waited until a little Laura jumped in between Caden and Derek.  
"I want in on the hug too!" She pouted, causing the rest of the family to chuckle as Bullet jumped onto the deck and went behind Caden and Derek, sticking his muzzle to tickle Laura's side.  
The family sat on the deck in each other's embrace until it was dinner when they went back inside, only to come back outside to watch the sunset.

\- Read more at: http://scl.io/wOptmxxi#gs.XK1OpVk


	5. Stiles Stilinski (Stilinski!Reader)

Stiles frantically yanked off his flannel, pressing it to Y/N's abdomen that was gushing out blood. Stiles would be lying if he said that he wasn't crying. This was his older sister after all, the person that looked after him for 17 years, the person who had his back when he got in trouble. Y/N's coughing snapped Stiles out of his daze, causing him to look down at his sister, tears now falling onto her shirt. Gently pulling her into his lap, he rocked back and forth, attempting to soothe both him and Y/N.

"Please, don't die Y/N," He cried, voice shaky as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "I need you. Dad needs you."

"I would never leave you dumbass." She whispered, chuckling at the end only to have blood stain her lips. "Who else is supposed to keep dad sane?"

"I-I guess you're rig-hey, hey Y/N/N, come on, keep looking at me. Just focus on me ok." Stiles rambled, the faint sound of ambulance sirens growing louder by the second. Hearing no response, Stiles panicked, checking Y/N's pulse that was so faint, he could barely feel it. Rocking his body back and forth, he buried his face in Y/N's hair as the paramedics rushed towards the siblings.


	6. Scott McCall

Hearing a knock on her window, Y/N pulled out her earbuds and walked over to said window to reveal the black night, as well as Scott. Unlocking the window, she pulled it open to allow Scott to lean in.

"What are you doing here? It's like 11 Scott!" She whisper-yelled.

"You can use a gun right?" HE asked, heaving himself as quietly as he could into the room.

"Of course I can use a gun Scott, my dad works at the station." She said, walking over to the beside table and pulling out the gun-that had safety on of course-out of the top drawer.

"Good." Scott grinned, pulling Y/N over to the window before carefully lowering himself out, then motioning for Y/N to follow. Gently closing the window, Y/N dropped only to softly landed into Scott's arms before she could hit the ground.

As they walked over to Scott's motorcycle, Y/N tucked the gun into the waistband of her pants, making sure her pale F/C hoodie covered the handle.

"You're lucky my dad is monitoring a station over in Oregon and that my mom is on a business trip Scott." She giggled, pulling the helmet over her head.

"Even if your parents were home, they love me." Scott smiled, his signature cheeky grin showing as he climbed onto the motorcycle. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Y/N rested her chin on Scott's shoulder as he drove off towards the Beacon Hills Preserve.

Parking his motorcycle, Scott and Y/N hopped off while pulling off their helmets and resting them on the seat. Giggling, Scott pulled Y/N in for a chaste kiss before guiding her up to the hill that looked over Beacon Hills.

"I better not get arrested because of you." Y/N sighed as she leaned into Scott's side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh come on, Stiles' dad wouldn't arrest us!" Scott said, pointing his finger at Y/N, he 'bopped' he nose before adding on."Have you noted that we're so cliche?"

"Very," Y/N said, cupping Scott's uneven, tanned jaw "And I'm fine with that." she whispered before pulling him into a kiss under the moonlight.


	7. Liam Dunbar (Treat You Better Songfic)

I won't lie to you

Liam didn't like it, he knew something was up as soon as he found out that Y/N started to date Brett. He knew his best friend, how she used to be so bright and bubbly. She used to always be so giddy when she ran up to him everyday, but she used to; that was in the past now. That was before she started dating him and it hurt Liam.

I know he's just not right for you

Everytime he asked her if something was wrong, Y/N would always shake it off or change the subject.

And you can tell me that I'm off but I can see it on your face

He wasn't stupid, Liam was just unsure. He decided to stay away from the subject so he could keep his best friend, or what was left of her at this point. This happened for days until Liam pulled Y/N aside after a lacrosse game against Devonford.

"Tell me Y/N." He said with a stern face, all Y/N did was shrug.

"Tell you what, Liam?"

"You know what."

"What? Congratulations on the game? I already did." She said, starting to turn but was stopped when Liam grabbed her wrist; this caused her to faintly hiss in pain but Liam heard it.

"When you say that he's the one that you want. I miss hanging out with you and you're spending all your time with him."

"Brett? What the hell are you talking about Liam? He's perfectly fine!" She snapped, swiftly turning on her heel to Brett's car. Right when she was in between Liam and Brett, Liam yelled out.

"You're in this wrong situation and anytime you want it to stop, I'll help!" The (H/C) girl just waved him off causing her sleeve to fall down which revealed a faded purple spot on her arm that definitely didn't pass by Liam.

I know I can treat you better than he can and any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Just as Liam was about to go to bed, his phone started to vibrate signaling that someone was calling. Looking at the caller I.D. that displayed 'Y/N', he immediately answered the call. Mere seconds after he swiped the green button, sobs were heard on the other side.

"Y/N? A-are you okay?"

"N-no, I-I Brett, h-he."

"What did Brett do? Is he gone?"

"I-I think s-so."

"Listen Y/N, stay there, I'll be there okay?"

"O-ok Liam, th-thank you."

Hanging up, Liam rushed to his window and pulled it open to jump down as quiet as he could.

Running down the street to the light blue house with a light on in the front window above the extra roof, Liam picks up his speed. As silent as he can, he climbs on to the roof and opens the window to find Y/N sitting on her bed, rubbing her wrists. Stumbling over to her, Liam wraps his arms around his best friend, not saying anything.

Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying when you should be with me instead I know I can treat you better, better than he can

"Y/N," Liam spoke softly. "This need to stop, Brett doing anything to harm you isn't ok."

"I-I, he says h-he does it because he loves me."

"Why don't you just break up with him?"

"I-I can't, I just can't. Can we please leave it at that?"  
"Okay." Liam stops and tightens his grip in a soothing way.

I'll stop time for you

The second you say you'd like me too

I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing

baby, just to wake up with you

Would be everything I need

and this could be so different

Tell me what you want to do

After the sobs silence, Liam sneaks out to go back to his bed.

~Next Day~

Walking through the halls, Liam can't get the thought of what Brett did to Y/N out of his head and it was slowly killing him inside. He talked to Stiles about it and immediately regretted it. [GIF] In the halls when Y/N would go to her locker, her sleeves slid down revealing the same purple spots, but this time they looked new.

'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can

And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Through all his classes the same marks would be seen and it hurt Liam more than he thought he could ever be hurt. Sitting next to Y/N and Mason at lunch, an idea pops into his head.

"So what do you guys think about coming over to my place after school on Friday?"

"I'm in for it as long as you get pizza." Mason replied.

"What about you Y/N?" Looking up from her food, with a surprised expression.

"Oh, uh, I'll have to ask my parents but I think I'll be able to go." She drops her voice low, probably thinking that Liam can't hear her; but he can. "If Brett will let me"

Hearing this, Liam furrows his eyebrows but quickly replaces it by smiling.

"Cool, so Mason, I'll see you and hopefully you too Y/N."

"Yea." She smiles.

~After School~  
Walking out of the locker room, Liam spots Y/N leaving a classroom and gently taps her shoulder, making her flinch.

"Wha-Oh, hey Liam, anything you need?"

"Uh, yeah can I talk to you in the courtyard?"

"Uh, okay but I can't stay for long, my mom's gonna be here soon to pick me up."

Walking side by side to the courtyard in silence, Liam decides to speak up.

"So you and Brett."

"What about Brett? Liam! I thought we said we wouldn't talk about him anymore!"

"Listen, I know but I'm worried about your relationship with him."

"What the hell? Liam! I'm perfectly fine!" She scoffs.

"I see that, I just have this hunch okay!"

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted crying

When you should be with me instead

"Hunch? I know you being a werewolf gives you a lot of perks but a hunch? Come on Liam!"

"I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU Y/N AND I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD HANG OUT WITH BRETT ANYMORE! THIS ISN'T ABOUT MY RIVALRY WITH DEVONFORD! I'VE SEEN YOUR WRIST Y/N! I'M NOT BLIND OKAY! I'VE SEEN WHAT HE DOES AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HANG OUT WITH HIM!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE BRETT AND I'S RELATIONSHIP ALONE? YOU'RE NOT MY MOM" She yelled.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OKAY! I LOVE YOU AND IT HURTS ME EVERYTIME I SEE YOU WITH HIM AND IT BROKE ME WHEN I FOUND OUT WHAT HE DID TO YOU. IT HURTS ME SO MUCH GODDAMNIT BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME HELP YOU! I KNOW I CAN TREAT YOU BETTER THAN HE CAN Y/N!" Liam yelled furiously, punching the wall next to him, making Y/N flinch. Tears falling down his face like an endless waterfall, Liam rests his head against the wall. Shocked by his outburst, Y/N looks down at her phone and pats his shoulder.

"I, uh I have to go, my mom's here. See you tomorrow Liam." She says softly, walking away.

____________________________________________

Sitting in the car, Y/N has the same words repeating over and over in her head.

I love you

Better than he can

Better than he can

I LOVE YOU AND IT HURTS ME EVERYTIME I SEE YOU WITH HIM AND IT BROKE ME WHEN I FOUND OUT WHAT HE DID TO YOU

Thinking about it, Y/N doesn't realize her mom is calling out to her until she felt a hand touching her arm.

"-N? Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Wha-oh I'm okay mom, just thinking about homework and school."

"Okay, you worried me for a second there."

"I'm fine don't worry about me."

_______________________________________________________________

~Time Skip Friday~

Sitting at his desk, Liam sets down his pencil and looks out his window.

Give me a sign

Take my hand, we'll be fine

Promise I won't let you down

Just know that you don't

Have to do this alone

"I promise I'll never let you down." He whispers. Continuing his homework, a ring echoes through the empty house. Walking down the stairs and opening the door, Liam is met by Mason who has a bag in each hand.

"Hey! So I have a bunch of snacks and soda but no pizza since you said you wou-Liam? You okay?"

"Hey Mason, did you see Y/N on your way here?"

"Y/N? No, why I mean, I did see Brett's car in her drivewa-" Before Mason could finish, Liam bolted past him. The closer he got, the louder the yelling got. As soon as a crash was heard, Liam bolted faster than he thought he ever could. Bursting through the door, Liam dives on Brett; knocking him off of Y/N.

"What the heck Liam?!" He exclaims.

"You bastard! I knew I should have never trusted you!" Liam yelled, throwing punches left and right.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"Leave Y/N alone!"

"Fine! Just leave my beautiful face alone!" The Devonford Prep student stumbles out through the door leaving Liam with his chest heaving. Looking over to Y/N, he notices that she's a sobbing mess against the wall. Going onto his knees and bringing her into a tight embrace, Liam tries his best to soothe Y/N.

"Hey, it's okay Y/N/N, he's gone."

"I-I oh god Liam I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you."

"It's okay, I forgive you. At least he's gone yeah?"

"Ha, yea. This is so cliche right now, you realize that right?"

"Yes, very much."

"SO are you going to leave him or..?"

"That's exactly what we were fighting about actually." She pauses to let out a short laugh. "I uh, I told him that I wanted to end our 'relationship' and he flipped. I was so scared Liam."

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything about it sooner Y/N."

'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can

And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted crying

When you should be with me instead

"At least you did something now Li." Before Liam could respond, he was cut off by a vibrate. Looking at his phone for a couple of a seconds then laughing and putting his phone back and looking back to Y/N who had a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"Well," Liam started "Mason sent me a text saying 'Hey man, you took too long so I bought some pizza with your money'"

"Of course Mason would do that." She chuckled then looked at Liam. "Hey, do you think we could stay here for a little bit?"

"Course, anything for you."

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can

Better than he can

Better than he can


	8. Isaac Lahey

Even with Isaac nest to her, Y/N couldn't sleep at all. No matter what position she was in, if she had the blanket on or off, she just couldn't sleep. Sighing in frustration, she threw the blanket off of her and slowly got up. Tip-toeing to the door, she opened it as quietly as she could.  
"Y/N? Please don't leave me." Isaac mumbled through the pillow.  
"I'm not leaving you Isaac, I'm just going to get a drink of water." She said softly.  
Still half asleep,Isaac grumbled and fumbled to open the top drawer of the nightstand only to pull out a mini water bottle. Y/N chuckled, closed the door and grabbed the water bottle from Isaac's hand and took a sip out of the bottle. Feeling a soft, feather-like kiss on his forehead, Isaac smiled and pulled Y/N under the covers, snuggling her into his chest and falling asleep. - Read more at: http://scl.io/wOptmxxi#gs.XK1OpVk


	9. Scott McCall

Scott sighed happily, leaning into the locker while he looked at Y/N from a distance.

"Dude," Stiles said in annoyance, causing the werewolf to jump."If you keep looking at her like that, why don't you just ask her out?"

"Stiles! Have you seen who she hangs out with?! Even Jackson likes her! They're practically brother and sister!" Scott complained.

"Well, it's not like he's her actual brother. I'm pretty sure she likes you too anyways." Stiles huffed, shoving his books in his locker before pulling out his books for the rest of the day.

"How do you know this?"

"Well she still comes to our lacrosse practice even though Jackson and Danny aren't here so I think that's a sign. Also, didn't you say that she takes her dog to the vet where you work even though her mom or brother could do it? That's another reason." Stiles ranted, slamming his locker shut.

"So you really think that if I ask her out, she'll go with me?" Scott asked.

"Of course, now go get em." Stiles said, flicking Scott's forehead before the alpha made his way across the hall just as Y/N turned around. Stiles smiled as he saw Y/N smile and kiss Scott's cheek before walking off to class, coincidentally the same one that Scott was in.

\- Read more at: http://scl.io/wOptmxxi#gs.XK1OpVk


	10. Stiles Stilinski (Stilinski!Reader)

Stiles walked to the dining room table where his sat, her head in her hands.

"Y/N/N?" He asked softly, poking her shoulder. Looking up, he could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

"I'm scared." She whispered, lip trembling.

"Don't worry, remember that I promised I would keep safe?" He asked.

"It's not that." She whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. " "I-It, it's just that it scares me when you get reckless like that."

"Oh Y/N." Stiles sighed, pulling his younger sister into a hug. "I'll be fin e ok? I promise; besides, if I'm gone, who will you bug?" He said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I guess you're right." She sniffed, pulling away to look up at Stiles.

"Of course I'm right. Now, you up for movies?" He offered. Receiving a nod, he picked up his sister and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

\- Read more at: http://scl.io/wOptmxxi#gs.XK1OpVk


	11. Stiles Stilinski (Stilinski!Reader)

"I want cuddles." Stiles mumbled from the couch.

"Why from me? Where's Malia?" Y/N asked, looking at her brother from the kitchen.

"Malia went out shopping. Please Y/N/N, it's not like you can get sick!" Stiles moaned, raising his arms and making grabby hands.

"No. Stiles, I still have to do other things." She said shaking her head as she sifted through the papers in front of her.

"I get that you have to do your college things Y/N/N, but do they really matter more than your own brother?" Stiles pouted.

"Fine." She huffed. Walking over to the couch, Stiles pulled her onto his chest.

″Can I move?" Y/N mumbled into her younger brother's chest.

″Nope. You're staying with me." Stiles smirked, sniffling shortly after.

″And why is that?" Y/N asked.

″Because I'm your favorite brother and you love me." He said, smiling proudly.

″You're my

only

brother Stiles." She pointed out, poking his side, causing him to giggle.

″That's exactly my point."He replied.

″Love you little bro." She mumbled.

″Love ya too big sis." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

\- Read more at: http://scl.io/wOptmxxi#gs.XK1OpVk


	12. Derek Hale

When Y/N said she had to go out of town to help her friends in New York, Derek was in a sour mood-well more sour than usual. When Y/N was actually gone, all Derek did was sulk, longing for his mate to come back. So when he heard the door of the loft open accompanied by an unknown scent, Derek lept up from the couch and pinned the unknown figure right by the door. Feeling Derek's breath fan against her throat, Y/N flinched back.  
"Miss me?" She asked sheepishly, opening her eyes to see Derek pull back away from her.

"Y/N" He breathed, shifting back and pulling his girlfriend into a bone-crushing hug before pulling away.  
"You smell different." He noted.

"Oh, it was my brother, he came back to my mom's as a surprise." She said, only to be pulled into another hug.

"You're still not leaving me again." Derek mumbled, placing his chin on the top of her head, causing Y/N to break into a fit of laughter.


	13. Scott McCall

"What's the point." Y/N sighed, walking away from Scott and out of the library.

"I need you Y/N/N, please, don't leave." Scott said, causing Y/N to stop.

"You said you didn't need me Scott." She whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"I-I lied about that ok. I was panicking and I didn't want you to get hurt and I-" Scott sighed in frustration before looking at Y/N straight in the eye.

"Why the hell do you care if I get hurt Scott? Cause it sure didn't seem like you cared about me for the past weeks!" Y/N interrupted, throwing her arms up as she faces the alpha fully.

"I love you ok, I love you and it scares me! Okay, it scares me because I'm not sure that we're even going to be able to go to college let alone graduate! I just don't want either us of to die. None of us deserve this!" He said, raising his voice, tears slowly falling down his face. Sadness washing over her, Y/N stepped towards Scott and cupped his face with her hands, thumbs brushing over the tears that ceased to fall.

"You don't have to do this Scotty, if it could get you killed, you don't have to do it." She whispered, voice barely audible as she stood on her tiptoes and rested her forehead against Scott's.

"I;m sorry, Y/N/N, but I have to do this. For the town, for everybody, for us." He said, voice trembling as he stepped away; leaving Y/N standing, tears running down her face, her quiet sobs filling the air. - Read more at: http://scl.io/wOptmxxi#gs.XK1OpVk


	14. Stiles Stilinski

Y/N woke up to an empty bed and a familiar shadow in the door.  
"Stiles? Where are you going?" She asked, sitting up.  
"Oh, um just to Scott's" He mumbled, looking down.  
"Stiles." Y/N sighed."If this is about the new threat, we're going to figure it out ok. But if we are, you're going to get a full nights sleep." Rubbing his forehead, Stiles leaned against the bookshelf right by the door.  
"I know I just-"  
"It scares me." She whispered, eyes glossing over. "It scares me when you get reckless like that." Stiles was left with no words, what could he say to that?  
"Every time I see you walk out that door, I'm afraid that you're not coming back." She said, louder and clearer, tears sliding down her cheeks. Instead of replying, he proceeded to walk out the door but was stopped before her could shut the door.  
"M. Stiles Stilinski! Don't you dare walk out on me!" She called, only for the bedroom door to be softly closed. Groaning in frustration, she wiped away the tears and fell backwards onto the pillow, trying to get some sleep.

Y/N shuddered when Stiles Void!Stiles dragged his finger across her cheekbone.

"You know he's yelling at me, telling me to stop. Will I? Not yet my dove, not yet." He said darkly.

"Pl-please, this isn't you ok. I know you're in there Stiles. I know that deep down, the boy that I fell in love with is there." She said, tears streaming down her face."I know that the boy that was clumsy and obsessed over Star Wars, the boy that fawned over Lydia Martin since third grade, the boy that I fell in love with since we were 8 is still there. I know you're still there Stiles and that you won't give up." Hearing the plead, something changed in Void!Stiles' eyes. Pulling his hand away, Stiles came back into reality and step back, gasping.

"Stiles!" Y/N yelped, rushing towards the brown-headed boy, pulling him into a firm embrace. "You scared me, never ever do that again." She scolded.

"I-I told you we'd get through this, I'm still alive." He gasped, wrapping his arms around Y/N's petite form.


	15. Josh Diaz (Parts 1 & 2)

Part 1

Corey: Why do we have to watch the lacrosse practice again Theo?

Tracy: To spy on Scott, duh

Josh: Why didn't you just go alone Theo?

Theo: We're a pack, we have to stay together.

-Meanwhile-

Y/N: Scott! Pass it!

Scott: *passes to Y/N*

Y/N: *shoots past Stiles & scores* Ya know, you aren't a very good  
goalie Stiles

-Back to the Chimera Pack-

Josh:*sees Y/N* Who's that?

Theo:*sighs* Danny's sister, this is bad.

Tracy, Corey, & Josh: Danny?

Theo: He was the gay lacrosse goalie, graduated last year and dated Ethan who was one of the Alpha twins awhile back.

Josh: Huh..

Theo: Stay away from her and McCall's pack, got that? They don't need to know we're watching them

Part 2

Closing her locker, Y/N was met by Josh who was leaning in the locker next to her. Jumping slightly, she put a hand to her chest  
"Josh right?" She questioned, shifting the books in her arms.  
"Yeah, Y/N right?" He smiled, receiving a nod in response.  
"So what are you doing here?" She asked, adjusting the books in her arms.  
"Oh, uh just saying hi." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Y/N opened her mouth but was cut off by Scott calling her.  
"Y/N! Coach called for a last minute practice, Kira's trying to buy you more time. Scott said, adjusting his practice jersey while eying Josh.  
"Oh! Ok,see you later Josh!"Y/N said jogging off to the girl's locker room while Scott sent Josh a slight glare before jogging out to the boys locker room.

Sighing, Y/N plopped her books down on the black lab table, pulling out the homework from the night before. Hearing the chair next to her screech, she looked up, seeing Josh smiling while setting his books in front of him.

"Hey" She said, the corners of her lips curving upward.

"How was that last minute practice?" He asked, also pulling out his homework.

"It was ok, but you know Coach, he always yells so it was sorta stressful." She confessed. As Y/N and Josh talked, Theo watched from a distance with a disapproving look on his face.

"So you're saying that our Y/N is hanging out with Josh?" Scott asked Liam in the library.

"Yes.." The beta replied, looking between Lydia and Stiles, then back to Scott.

"I hope you all know that this is really bad right. He hangs out with Theo!" Stiles exclaimed, only to be shushed by the librarian.

"Oh shut up Stiles!" Lydia said, smacking Stiles' arm."It's young love, don't ruin it!"

"I'm just saying she's probably gonna get her heartbroken." Stiles said, holding up his hands in defense. Scott ran a hand down his face, thinking about what to do with Y/N. - Read more at: http://scl.io/wOptmxxi#gs.XK1OpVk


	16. Stiles Stilinski

"Why are you so clingy?" Y/N said frustrated, spinning around to face Stiles who was trailing behind her the whole day. When she got no response, she rolled her eyes and quickened her pace to her next class, leaving Stiles in the hall. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Stiles whipped around to face Scott.  
"Come on, Coach is gonna yell at you. I'm sure Y/N will come around, like what Lydia said; just give her some time." He said softly, guiding a sulking Stiles to the locker room.

Hearing a knock on her window, Y/N pulled out her earbuds and walked over to the window. Opening the window-the cool air blowing into her room- Y/N peeked her head out only to see a hand slap on her window sill followed by a face. By instinct, Y/N let out a squeak and slapped whatever was coming through her window, quickly backing away after.

"Ow!" Stiles yelped, pulling himself all the way through the window, falling in the process.

"Stiles! What are you doing here, it's 3am!" Y/N hissed, helping Stiles up.

"I-uh I had to say something really important." He said, eyes filled with worry.

"Then what?" Y/N asked, curiosity etched into her face.

"I-I, fuck it." Stiles cursed, mumbling at the end. "I love you ok, I love you and it scares me."

"You-you love me? I thought you liked Lydia?" Y/N said, crossing her arms.

"I know but I realized that I wouldn't get anywhere with Lydia." Stiles explained.

After minutes of silence, Stiles got more nervous, afraid he had ruined his almost 16 year-long friendship.

"I-I knew I messed up, I should hav-" Stiles rambled, only to be cut off by Y/N grabbing his face, pulling him into a kiss. Pulling away, both teens were breathless.

"I, that went better than I thought." Stiles said, causing Y/N to giggle, pulling him into another kiss.

 

\- Read more at: http://scl.io/wOptmxxi#gs.XK1OpVk


	17. Stydia & Scallison

A/N: Scott and Lydia are siblings

The moment Lydia saw the way her brother looked at her new best friend, she knew they were meant for each other. Sitting on her brother's bed, she looked up from her phone to see Scott on video chat with hey boyfriend Stiles at his desk; deciding to try to get her brother a girlfriend, she spoke up.

"Are you going to ask Allison out?" She asked, tilting her head. "You really should." At the mention of Scott asking Allison out, Stiles perked up.

"Dude! You totally should! You two would be perfect together!" He exclaimed, Lydia nodding in agreement.

"Do you realize how hard this is for me?!" Scott said, clearly offended.

"Yes Scott, we do it took me until just last year to ask your sister out ok; trust me, I know the struggles." Stiles sighed, resting his chin on his palm. Sighing, Scott repeatedly slapped his forehead onto his desk, causing the computer monitor to shake.

"You better not break the desk again Scott, you know how mad mom was when she heard you split the desk in half and fell through." Lydia warned.

"Whatever, I'll ask her out soon. Now can you please get out Lydia, I have homework to do." Scott said, pointing towards the door.

"Whatever." Lydia grumbled. "If you don't ask her out by Friday, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"I don't need your help anyways Lyds! I don't need anybody's help!" He called after her.

It was Wednesday after school and Scott still hadn't asked Allison out. The most Lydia could do was at have Allison sit next to her brother at lunch.Walking by the shops, Lydia talked to Stiles discussing what they could do to hook up Scott with Allison.

"We could do something after this Friday's Lacrosse game." Stiles suggested.

"Too cheesy." Lydia frowned.

"Oh! I know, we can have Allison go to your place for a study session and you can leave her-"

"In Scott's room and escape through my window! Stiles you're a genius!" Lydia cheered, hugging Stiles and smacking a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush.

"You can stay for dinner, my mom's been nagging Scott and I to invite you again even though you can over on Sunday." Lydia said, hands behind her back on the doorknob while she leaned on the door.

"I can stay but I'll have to drop off dinner for my dad at 4-hey since when are your curtains closed?." Stiles replied, looking through the window to the left of Lydia.

"Closed? They're never closed, always at least 2 inches open." Lydia said, confusion written all over her face. Pulling out her lanyard from her purse, she unlocked the door to allow her and Stiles to walk through. The minute they walked through the door, they say Scott and Allison on the couch, shirtless, making out. Attempting to shield their eyes, Stiles and Lydia cut the silence at the same time.

"I don't know if I'm scarred or happy!" "Stiles yelled.

"I've always wanted you two together but I didn't want to see you two getting it on!" Lydia shrieked. Hearing the voices, Allison's head shot up, Scott's following shortly after.

"Lydia! I-I uh didn't know you were coming home so early!" Scott stuttered, reaching to grab his shirt from the ground while Allison did the same.

"How long has this been going on?!" Lydia screeched, waving her hands around while Stiles looked offended.

"Dude! What happened to the bro-code?" He asked, slight hurt in his voice while putting a hand to his chest. Scott and Allison exchanged flustered and panicked looks before turning back to Stiles and Lydia.

"You know what?-" Stiles started.

"-You're telling us everything or else I'm telling mom that you're not practicing Lacrosse with Danny." Lydia interrupted. Scott swallowed anxiously, his throat bobbing before nodding vigorously.


	18. Derek Hale (TO/TVD Crossover)

As soon as the last part of the Deadpool came out, the McCall pack did everything they could to get their hands on it. The minute they printed the list out, they searched for the person with the highest amount of money on them.

"Hey, Derek. What's your girlfriend's name again?" Lydia asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Y/N Y/L/N. Why?" He asked, walking across the room to look at the list.

"She's listed on here for 40 million." Scott replied biting his lip. Derek cursed, pulling out his phone he dialed Y/N's number. Putting the phone on the table and pressing speaker, the whole pack waited in silence to the rings.

"Hello?" Y/N answered, causing Derek to sigh in relief.

"Hey, Y/N do you think you could come over?" Scott spoke, leaning over the table closer to the phone.

"Ah, I'm sorry I thought I told you I was out with a couple friends." She confessed.

"That's fine, just bring them with you. We're at Scott's" Derek said, uncrossing his arms and resting them on the table.

"Ok, see you later!" Y/N chimed, the call ending shortly after.

As soon as Y/N stepped through the door, she was engulfed by Derek's arms.

"Hey Der." She said, voice muffled through Derek's shirt. Pulling away, Derek looked at the two people behind his girlfriend.

"Oh! Guys, I want you to meet Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson. Bekah, Klaus, I want you to meet my pack!" Y/N said, looking between both groups.

"Pack?" Klaus asked.

"I'm Scott." Scott said, extending his hand out for a handshake.

"He's the True Alpha I was telling you about." Y/N whispered to the siblings.

"W-Wait, they know about all of this!?" Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Please." Rebekah scoffed. "We've been here longer than you all combined."

"What my sister is trying to explain is that I'm a hybrid and she's a vampire. The Original ones in fact." Klaus said smugly, causing the pack to gape at him.

"So why are we needed?" Y/N asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh-right." Scott said, going to the kitchen and coming back with a paper with numerous names listed along with a number.

"Care to explain why you're on here for 40?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

"40? As in dollars?" Klaus asked, peering at the sheet.

"No, 40 as in 40 million." Lydia explained.

"Oh, uhm I guess I forgot to tell you guys that I'm also a hybrid." Y/N explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh.my.god. Not another one!" Stiles groaned causing everybody to either smile or giggle.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Y/N said, causing Stiles to nod at an extreme force and Derek to raise his eyebrows.


End file.
